


Paint me in Red

by MayBane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Female Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Photography, Pictures, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayBane/pseuds/MayBane
Summary: Just aesthetic female Stiles StilinskiD.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=5nvnl5)


	2. Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative version :)

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2uek4d3)


End file.
